nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Top Cat (film)/Trivia
Cultural references * The interior of Top Cat's trash can is similar to Buster Moon's office drawer in the 2016 Illumination animated film Sing. Additionally, both characters' morning routines are the same. * The scene where Bottom Dog is inside Heather's Diner is similar to the video "Kenan & Kel Reunite for Good Burger Sketch" as seen on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. * Scorn is seen holding a pack of Super Red Drops, which is a reference to one of the commercials from the Nickelodeon series The Amanda Show. * The mid-credits scene is very much like the one from the 2004 DreamWorks film Shark Tale. * The vehicle that Top Cat and his gang have strongly resembles a 1997-2004 Pontiac Montana. * The vehicle that Bottom Dog has strongly resembles a 2002-2004 (third generation) Oldsmobile Bravada * The vehicle that Jazz and Beau have strongly resembles a 2015-2017 Chrysler 200. Trivia * This is the first Top Cat ''film to be made in the United States, after the latter two films, ''Top Cat: The Movie ''and ''Top Cat Begins ''were produced by Ánima Estudios in Mexico. ** However, the first film was animated by Illusion Studios in Argentina and the second film was animated by Discreet Art Productions in India. ** Additionally, the film contained archived footage from the latter two films. *This film is dedicated to Maurice Gosfield, Allen Jenkins, Marvin Kaplan, Arnold Stang, and John Stephenson, the respective voices of Benny, Officer Dibble, Choo-Choo, Top Cat, and Fancy-Fancy. *This is the last Warner Animation Group film to have the logo with the “A Time Warner Company” byline. *Bad Dog, Rat and Panther reappeared in the film since ''Top Cat Begins. *Trixie reappeared in the film since her appearance in Top Cat: The Movie. *Mr. Big has been mentioned multiple times in the film. The first time he is mentioned by Benny when he asks Top Cat about Dibble giving him the car after getting some money for the reward for capturing him, the second time he's mentioned by Scuffle for asking Scorn about Top Cat, the third time by Scuffle again, when Scorn asks him about Bad Dog, Rat and Panther, and the fourth time by Bad Dog, Rat and Panther, where they're discussing about him who got free from prison with a restriction order and in probation. *Lou Strickland has been mentioned some times in the film. The first time he´s mentioned by Scorn when he sees a picture of Trixie in the cover of a newspaper, the second is by Scuffle when he remembers that Strickland built a robot posing as Top Cat to rob an orphanage and sent him to prison, the third time is when Top Cat asks Trixie on how she was doing after stop working for Strickland and the fourth time by Top Cat when he introduces Trixie to Mervet. *At the start of the music video at the beginning of the film, the bottom-left text says "The Alley Gang, POP! Goes My Heart, 2017, WaterTower Music". This is a reference to the film's soundtrack. Additionally, the reason why D.A. Nichols decided to add the song in the film was to concide with the tenth anniversary of the 2007 film Music & Lyrics. *Posters for Smallfoot, The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, Storks, and Teen Titans Go! To the Movies ''are seen on the wall during when Top Cat and his gang are catching the sights. Fourth wall breaks * Fancy-Fancy breaks the fourth wall when he explains that Panther broke up with him during the credits of ''Top Cat Begins. Logo Variations * Warner Bros Pictures/Warner Animation Group: Same as the ''Lego Batman Movie ''variant, but its tinted in purple. * Access Entertainment: The logo is tinted in purple. * NicThic Productions: The logo is tinted in purple. * The Kerner Entertainment Company: The logo is tinted in purple along with the rest of the logos. Category:Trivia